Wood or wooden material building walls are normally erected at the installation point by installing a support structure, followed by the covering of the latter with wooden or fiber boards. Optionally the hollow wall formed in this way is filled with an insulating material. The installation of such a wall is relatively complicated and therefore cost-intensive due to the large number of work activities to be performed at the building site. In addition, the construction is non-linear, i.e. there are highly labor-intensive, angular wall courses.
It is known to prefabricate wooden building walls in the factory and to bring them to the building site as a finished component and install then there. Although this leads to an economic production of the wall, the construction of an -individual wall design involves a considerable conversion of machines and tools, so that prefabricated walls are only available in a small number of different designs. In addition, there is then the transportation and assembly of such a prefabricated wall requiring the use of cranes and tools, so that the wall can only be erected by correspondingly equipped firms, but not by individuals, particularly on a do-it-yourself basis.